If Only
by Lady Oichi
Summary: Takes place during Episode 47 of Lupinranger VS Patranger. A further insight of Umika and Sakuya's thoughts during their "lunch date", as they reexamine their relationship and feelings towards each other. Has a small mention of Kairi/Tsukasa, but that could be for another story. ONE SHOT


I really want this to be canon. I actually called them being a "thing" even before episode 3 came out. I'm so glad they went with that route :)

Oh, and I'm totally calling it now: In the preview for Episode 48 (why the hell did I preview that, now it's going to haunt me until I watch it!), when they remove their masks, I feel like Kogure is going to work his master-of-disguise magic, and make it so they look like different people, possibly their missing loved ones? Though I don't know how they'll explain that Aya is dressed like a man in that theory. But I highly doubt that Toei would actually let them reveal themselves to the Patorangers.

UPDATE: Okay, so that episode was totally mind-blowing...was not expecting that. On any regular episode I would be like, "yes, do it, so you all can work together!" but this was...yeah, was not expecting that

Anyway, I'm babbling…

 **Here's Your Warning:** It's best if you watch episode 47, then come back to this story.

DISCLAIMER: I wrote the story. I don't own TOEI, nor am I Alan Menken who wrote the lyrics…just the story.

* * *

Dining in the midst of the Alpine restaurant, sat a young couple who were on a lunch "date."

Sakuya for once was actually nervous around her. "You looked really cute today." He told her.

"Hmm? That's like the third time you told me that." Umika said giggling.

"Sorry! It's just that, it's true though."

"Is it, or did you just run out of things to say to me?" She teased making them both laugh.

It definitely helped him loosen up a bit.

"So I noticed in your apartment that you have a guitar. Do you play?" She inquired.

"I do actually. At first I bought it for show." He said sheepishly. "But once I picked it up I couldn't stop playing it. That is, until my neighbors told me they were trying to sleep." He joked.

Umika couldn't help but smile at him. "How long have you been playing?"

"Not that long actually, I'm not that good honestly."

"I doubt that. Oh, maybe one day you can play for our customers at Jurer." She said clapping her hands together.

"You think so?"

"Mm hmm. I'm sure Touma-kun and Kairi-kun wouldn't mind."

Sakuya smiled at that. "What about you Umika-chan, play any musical instruments?"

She shook her head. "Instruments were never really my thing. I'm more of a singer actually."

He looked astounded. "Really? That's so cool!"

She waved it off. "It's nothing special. I didn't have lessons or anything like that. I would just sing when no one was around. Though there have been a couple of times Touma-kun has heard me sing, but that's because I didn't hear him enter the room."

"Maybe _you_ could sing at Jurer!" He said excitedly.

"Oh no, I couldn't. I get too nervous when I'm on stage. That's why I never pursued it."

"But I could back you up on my guitar." Sakuya suggested. "That is, if you don't mind?" He said toning it down. He had been reprimanded a few times by Tsukasa, and especially Keiichiro for getting too loud.

"Sakuya-san, you would do that for me?"

He gave her his trademark smile. "Of course."

For the billionth time that day she found herself smiling. He just seemed to have that affect on her.

Finally, their lunch arrived. So far their lunch "date" was going well. That is, until he brought up her past about Kohakugaoka.

"Kohakugaoka is over by where that incident happened two years ago right?"

Umika became tense as soon as he asked that. She curled her lips in before answering. "Yes…" She said calmly.

"Did you know anyone who was affected…?" He asked concerned.

Umika looked down at her plate.

 _ **If only you could know**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The things I long to say**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If only I could tell you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **What I wish I could convey**_ _ **  
**_

Sakuya so badly wanted to hear her say no, deny it, even lie to him. He really didn't want to hear her say yes, and that she really was Lupin Yellow.

Just then, her phone buzzed. Confused, she picked it up and looked at the message. "Sorry, I need powder my nose." She said getting up.

Sakuya watched her leave his line of sight. He released a breath he didn't realized he was holding. 'Please please please let them be wrong about her.' He thought to himself.

Coincidentally his phone began to buzz too. He dug it out of his pocket. "Hello?"

"Sakuya, there's a Gangler attacking two blocks from where you are. Everyone else is headed that way now." Jim exclaimed on the other end.

He squeezed his phone. "Sorry. But...is there any way for them to handle this alone?"

"I'm sorry Sakuya, but your investigation is just going to have to be put on hold for now." Commander Hilltop told him. He remained silent on the other end. "Our first priority is the people…"

"Right...understood, I'm on my way." He got up and was surprised to see Umika heading back to their table.

"Is it a Gangler?" She asked him.

It was the moment of truth. He knew she was asking out of concern, but concern for who: them or him? "Sorry about this Umika-chan." Sakuya began walking toward her. "I need to head to a scene…Umika-chan, you be careful and head…" He chewed his lower lip and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Head straight back to Jurer okay?"

Umika looked at him worriedly. It sounded like he was begging her to go back to Jurer. So badly did she want to tell him she was going with him, and that she wouldn't take no for an answer. 'After all, I'm Lupin Yellow.' She thought playing out the conversation in her head. And then they would argue, but he would reluctantly let her go with him to help them. Then when all was said and done, they would have a serious talk about this, just the two of them. 'If only though…'

 _ **If only you could glimpse**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The feeling that I feel**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If only you would notice**_ _ **  
**_ _ **What I'm dying to reveal**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The dreams I can't declare**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The needs I can't deny**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You'd understand them all**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If only you would try**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **All my secrets, you would learn them**_ _ **  
**_ _ **All my longings, you'd return them**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Then the silence would be broken**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Not a word would need be spoken**_

She could only give him a half smile instead. "Right...you be careful too, Sakuya-san." She said honestly. Inwardly she laughed at herself; she almost sounded like a house wife.

Sakuya grinned back at her. "Thank you!" He walked past her. "Oh, and the check's on me." He called back before running out of the restaurant. 'Of all the timing! I thought I would finally get a chance to have a real talk with her...' All these thoughts were running through his head, almost at the same speed he was running. 'I blew it…I shouldn't have danced around the subject like that. Maybe, if I had just asked her straight out…we could've been enjoying our meal a little more.' But then he thought back to what Keiichiro said when he asked for more time.

 _Flashback:_

" _Please, I promise to be thorough with my investigation." He bowed._

" _Sakuya." Keiichiro said touching his shoulder. "I know you want to do your job, but your personal feelings are getting in the way of you judgment-"_

" _You're wrong!" He said snapping back up. "This has nothing to do with how I feel about Umika-chan. We need solid evidence. These could all be coincidences."_

" _Coincidences, Sakuya listen to yourself; you sound like a man who's in denial!"_

" _I'm not in denial!" He shouted at his superior. "I just…I need to see it with my own eyes…" He was on the verge of tears. "Let me go back and investigate them one more time." He begged. "I promise I won't let my feelings get in the way." Once more he bowed to their commander._

 _The room fell silent. Coincidence or not, the trio still should be taken in for questioning. It's not that they wanted to have them arrested…they just needed closure. Commander Hilltop looked at him solemnly. "Very well, you have my permission. However…" He got up and walked around to the front of his desk. "Should it so happen that Keiichiro-tachi are correct, you must willingly accept the consequences that befall the Jurer trio. No more chances."_

 _Sakuya looked up at Hilltop. "I promise…"_

End Flashback

'My personal feelings aren't involved…' He thought to himself. 'I just…I just…' He didn't want to admit it, but there were some similarities between her and Lupin Yellow; their personalities, the way they spoke, their height was a little different, but maybe that was because of their shoes. Somehow it really did all add up, and he was too hurt to admit it to himself. "Umika-chan…" He said softly.

 _ **What is it about her**_ _ **  
**_ _ **That's so wonderfully, impossibly familiar?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Why do I feel dizzy**_ _ **  
**_ _ **In a way I've only felt but once before?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **How come when she looks at me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It seems like time stops moving?**_

* * *

Back at the Alpine, Umika grabbed her belongings and headed for the door.

"Is it a Gangler?" Her colleague asked coming down the stairwell.

She didn't really need to answer that, they kind of knew by now.

"Good timing. Let's follow him." Kairi told them.

"Sorry." She said aloud, stopping them in their tracks.

"Can you guys…handle it today?" She asked meekly.

"Umika."

"What's wrong?" Touma asked her.

She turned her attention to their shoes rather than their faces. "I mean Sakuya-san doesn't think it's me. The Global Police probably suspect us, but…" She clutched her purse to her chest. "He believes in me." Umika replied shamefully.

 _ **If only it were true**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If only for a while**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If only you would notice**_ _ **  
**_ _ **How I ache beneath my smile**_

 _ **I guess you never will**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I guess it doesn't show**_

"I'm just…" She felt tears beginning to surface. "The one lying to him."

Touma looked at her stoically. "That's what being a phantom thief means." He explained.

"I know…" She stated. "I really do, but…" She didn't want to admit it, but she became quite fond of Sakuya. Not just him, but Tsukasa and Keiichiro too.

The other two looked at her glumly. Kairi could see how much affection she had for Sakuya. She had grown up so much in the past year. The old her wouldn't have cared if she lied to some cop. But now, Sakuya wasn't just some cop to her. He admitted he was having a hard time with this because Umika was like a baby sister to him. But Touma, he really was like a father who was worried about his daughter. He hated seeing her upset about this. But, they made a promise. And yet, he knew exactly what it was like to be in love. She never really said it to them, or even aloud for that matter. But he knew that look in her eyes; he had it once-whenever he gazed at Aya-, and he knew Kairi had it too when he caught him staring at Tsukasa.

 _ **If only I knew how**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'd make him see the light**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If only it were up to me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **This all would turn out right**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And if I only could**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'll tell you what I'd do**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'd simply wave my claw**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And make your dreams come true**_

A noise broke the silence. The familiar sound of whistling brought Kairi to the window, followed by Touma and Umika. Pulling back the curtain, he scanned the street. Then, he saw him; the very being that made his blood boil and his eyes blind with rage.

"Zamigo…" He gritted.

* * *

Author's Note: I had major feels when I saw this episode *^* you can't do that to me Toei, you just can't! Anyway…I was scrolling through my Amazon music when this song popped up and it sounded like Umika and Sakuya talking to each other…minus the fact that they're not a prince and a mermaid. And just because the bond the three of them share is pretty strong, I added in Sebastian's lines from the song (just pretend he didn't say "claw") and it matches too lol. I couldn't decide who I wanted to say this, so you can pick either Kairi or Touma saying it, or both for the hell of it.


End file.
